


warm blood

by silkspectre



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I am but a fly rubbing their lil hairy arms together, Love Confessions, Sappy Shit, im sorry, pure self indulgence, the smut is uh not like the best but, this is kind of a mess but it’s been sitting in my drafts for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkspectre/pseuds/silkspectre
Summary: V slips up and confesses to Johnny.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	warm blood

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was named after a Carly Rae Jepsen song. Yes I would write a fic for every one of the songs from that album. 
> 
> This is some sappy shit and I’m sorry.

‘’So just like that they have his body? Why did they keep it?’’ V leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees. She felt horribly out of place in that godforsaken high rise penthouse. Hanako just lifted her head slightly, a small smile on her lips. 

‘’My father needed an insurance policy. He lost his son, and the wheels of revenge were always churning in his mind. Decided that Johnny Silverhand would make a suitable...conduit. A temporary shell until he found a better replacement. I believe he felt that inhabiting the body, using it and casting it aside was the worst thing he could think of to do.’’ She looked back towards the city skyline. ‘’I could give you the data, but what you do with it is your choice. Know that I cannot help in any other way other than with this information. Saburo has not yet had his conscience implanted in any body, Johnny, Yorinobu or otherwise.’’ 

V took the shard, her hand shaking slightly. This was it. Johnny stared from his position behind the bar. ‘’Don’t buy it.’’ He leaned forward, as though he was trying to read Hanako’s expression before she bid V farewell and disappeared into the decadent bowels of the building. 

V stood shakily, needing the bar to steady herself. This was happening too fast now, she needed to just keep it together until they had a solid plan. She’d been coughing up blood more often. Her body wasn’t going to last much longer with her in it. She was an intruder. 

‘’You think she’s gonna just tell you that and let you go in there? You’re fucking gonked. She wants you to try and storm the fuckin’ castle so they can gun you down. See how it ended up for me?’’ He swiped his hand through her arm as they left the building. Phased right through, even though by now he knew how to grab a hold of her. 

‘’We were gonna storm Arasaka anyway. Do you want that old man in your body?’’ V snapped, digging her hands deeper into her jacket pockets. 

‘’Fuck  _ no _ . But this ain’t about me. Had my shot. Fucked it up and I’m not gonna let you fuck your life up, too.’’ He was yelling at her as she quickened her pace, head down. She wasn’t going to waste the brain cells it took to fight with him. Or to be more correct the half of the brain cell they shared. 

  
  


Back at her own apartment V stared as her microwave dinner slowly pivoted in front of her. She’d heard somewhere that it was bad to stand in front of the thing while it was on, but since she was dying anyway and her TV was fucked, she might as well enjoy herself. 

‘’Why do you think he  _ really _ kept your body? If Hanako is lying about him wanting to put himself in there.’’ V spoke up, grabbing a plate to flip her food onto. 

‘’Some weird sex shit.’’ Johnny leaned up against the kitchen counter, shit-eating grin apparent on his face. 

‘’No….maybe…’’ V’s nose scrunched up as she laughed, then cursed as she burned her finger trying to peel back the molten hot cellophane that covered her food. 

‘’Think they would fuckin’ improve on this shit after all these years. Hold it under cold water.’’ Johnny eyed the sink. V stuck her tongue out at him. 

‘’Yes mom.’’ She dutifully held her fingers under. 

‘’God forbid you ever become someone’s fuckin’ mother. I give that kid a few weeks tops.’’ Johnny laughed, she flicked water at him. Ignoring the pang in her chest. She would never get to even try any of that. Never get to grow old. Never get out of the city and head somewhere else. Never know what it was like to live a life for herself. 

‘’Hey, I didn’t mean it.’’ Johnny started. 

‘’It was a joke, I’m just...it’s fine.’’ V gave him a weak smile, finally peeling back the now-cool cellophane with a flourish. She dumped out the food onto the plate, ignoring the fact that she wasn’t hungry. Had to keep the body going. 

‘’God that looks like something ya puked out after I took control the first time.’’ Johnny stooped so he was eye level with the plate. 

‘’It does. Hopefully it tastes better than it looks.’’ V stooped too, and then realized how close she was to him. She stood up quickly, immediately regretting it as the world spun around her. He moved to put his hands on her shoulders, trying to help. She shut her eyes, trying to stop her stomach from churning. V opened her eyes again, happy that she didn’t feel like she’d been flung around the room anymore. 

‘’Ya really do need to eat something. Don’t feel like having to drag ya down to Vik and yell at him again.’’ Johnny reached for the plate to hand it to her, his hand phasing through it. 

‘’Oh wow. Thanks for the cyber germs.’’ V laughed, reaching for it herself. She sat on her bed, watching the city move below. Not a bad view, even if the building was a shithole. She took a bite of her dinner and grimaced. 

‘’Oh fuck, even I could taste  _ that _ .’’ Johnny moved over to the window as well, sitting so he could look as well. V wondered if he was really looking, or if her mind was just making him do it. ‘’Insulting. I can do things myself, ya know.’’ He braced himself as she took another bite, lighting a cigarette and sighing. 

‘’So what’re you gonna do with your body?’’ V asked after a couple more bites. 

‘’Fuck, ya saw what I did when I had control of yours. Maybe try and not end up dyin’ on my first night.’’ He rested his forehead against the window. 

‘’Don’t waste it, Johnny. I’ll fuckin’ haunt you.’’ V laughed, setting her plate down. Nibbles gave it a skeptical sniff before jumping on the bed and curling up. 

‘’Well then you’ll know how fuckin’ frustratin’ this whole experience has been.’’ Johnny moved to sit beside her on the bed. ‘’V, if you can find a way to get me back we can find a way to fix you. Ya know as well as I do there’s always some other shit out there. Somethin’ we haven’t thought of.’’ 

‘’You saw how much blood I coughed up today. You can see how bad it’s getting. And we’re not even including the fact that I have to get through to Arasaka tower. It’ll be a miracle if I live after that.’’ 

‘’I also know that we made a promise. I meant what I said.’’ He reached for her hand, not phasing through but actually taking it and holding it. 

‘’I meant it, too.’’ V squeezed his hand. ‘’You already saved me. S’my turn now. Even without your old body, I would give you mine.’’ She hadn’t expected him to look disgusted. ‘’Oh wow, didn’t know I looked that bad.’’ 

‘’Stop...stop fuckin’ joking about it. It ain’t funny, V. Every time you get that  _ look  _ and I can feel how fuckin’ hopeless ya feel. It’s fuckin’ scary. I’m scared for ya.’’ Johnny hadn’t looked at her like that since the oil fields. Absolutely terrified of the unknown. What they could find, what could happen. So small amidst everything else out there. 

‘’Don’t be. Just my time.’’ V shrugged her shoulders. She just wished that she had more of it. More guts, the strength to tell Johnny how she really felt. Dying heartbroken wasn’t top of her list, even if she might anyway. Didn’t know how the gonk hadn’t seen it in her thoughts yet. 

‘’No, it’s never your time. I can’t just go on without you, V. Not after all this. I lost plenty of friends - you know that. But not like this. You know me, know every fuckin’ ugly thing I’ve ever done or said. And yet still you treat me like I’m worth all of this. Worth stormin’ Arasaka to get my body? Worth you fulfilling all these wishes I had? Worth givin’ me everything.’’ Johnny squeezed her hand back. 

‘’I had fun, too, y’know.’’ V smiled softly. 

‘’We could have a whole life of it. We could do everything. Anything. Just need to find a way, V. I’ll find us a way. If we need to put you in cryo, or try something new.’’ Johnny moved his metal, cupping her cheek. V leaned her face into his palm, feeling the cool metal on her skin. 

‘’A whole life? I think we’d get tired of each other really quickly.’’ She laughed, shutting her eyes. 

‘’Maybe. Already fight like a wrinkly old married couple.’’ He stroked a thumb against her cheek. ‘’I could do it. Storm ‘Saka tower. Get us jacked in to Mikoshi.’’ 

‘’I know you won’t let me go. You’ll fuckin’ die before you let it happen. And it’s terrifying. The thought of handing over control and waking up without you...I have to do it. I’ll get us to the end.’’ V shut her eyes, just enjoying the contact of his hand. 

‘’Wish it was me.’’ He pulled her into a tight hug. ‘’V, you don’t know how frustrating it is. To be trapped in a body that won’t do what ya want it to, when all of you is screaming to do  _ something _ .’’

‘’There’s things I would have liked to do, but I just can’t now. Wanted to ride that coaster again, wanted to do another gig and have Ker record it for me. Wanted to get out of this fuckin’ city and stay with Panam for a while. I’m not saying all of this to get you mad. We sacrifice for the people we love.’’ V wished she hadn’t said  _ that  _ word immediately after it left her lips. 

Johnny just kind of stared at her long and hard. ‘’This is because you love me?’’ 

‘’Johnny, please.’’ V didn’t want to look at him anymore, feeling his eyes bore holes into her. 

‘’Rogue was right, another woman to take the fall for me. Another groupie to add to my fuckin’ roster. Bitch loves bein’ right.’’ 

‘’Don’t do that. I know you’re just pushing me away so it’ll hurt less.’’ 

‘’Nah, I’m saying’ it because it’s the truth. I fuckin’ killed Alt. Treated Rogue like shit. And you’re fallin’ in line to follow them.’’

‘’It’s not like that.’’ V protested. 

‘’Then what is it like? I didn’t even fuckin’ know ya felt like this. Been blind to it. Now I’m fuckin’ feeling it, V. All these thoughts.’’ Hand running through his hair, he turned away from her. Staring out into the night. 

‘’I didn’t want you to know. At all. It’s mortifying, that I can’t stop feeling this way about you. You said you felt this sharpness by my heart, and that’s you. The last person I wanted it to be. I can’t make it stop.’’ V swiped the tears that fell from her eyes, trying to hide them. 

‘’Fuck, V. I can’t do this. We’re so close to this shit being over.’’ Johnny sat, burying his face in his hand. 

‘’I know. Really close.’’ V sniffed, wiping at her eyes again. She shut them, trying to stop the flow of tears for a moment, feeling Johnny’s hand on her cheek in the next. She leaned in, feeling his thumb smearing the tears that were turning cold, now. 

‘’V. Look at me.’’ She opened her eyes, seeing him drawing closer, thumb moving to trace across her lips. A ghost of a sensation, with an edge of static like she’d guessed. Every time she’d touched him she felt like she was receiving a small electric shock. ‘’Say it.’’ 

‘’I love you.’’ V couldn’t stop the words, didn’t really want to once they were out. 

‘’ _ Again _ .’’ He drew a little closer, eyes on her lips for a moment before they were staring back into hers. 

‘’I love you, Johnny.’’ V took a hold of his hand, moving it from her lips, another arm winding around the back of his neck and pulling him into a soft kiss. She murmured it again, words barely audible as he threaded fingers through her hair. Metal arm drawing her closer as he deepened the kiss. 

V felt like she was dreaming. In all the scenarios of her telling Johnny how she felt it usually went terribly. He would laugh at her or get mad, but she was in his arms and he’d asked her to say it. Like he needed to hear, like it meant something. 

Instead of the words coming from her lips, she kept chanting them in her head, like a prayer only he could hear. V wasn’t sure what was real or fake, just that she was on her bed and he was looming over her. Breathing hard because she was, too. Blue glitch marks threading through, but when he grabbed her hips she could feel him. Nails digging into the soft flesh, her hands impatiently tugging clothing off, mindless to whatever anxieties her mind was trying to fire off. 

Hands through his hair, pulling him back into a kiss that shouldn’t feel as good as it did. His fingers roughly rubbing and stretching her, her noises muffled into the kiss. Her fingers pulled hard at his hair, making him groan into her open mouth. Made her laugh, bubbling up in her chest. ‘’Gonna fuckin’ pull my hair out, V.’’ Johnny laughed as well, not what she was expecting. But nice. His fingers had stilled inside of her, pausing. 

‘’Make love to me.’’ V felt her cheeks burn, eyes half-lidded as she watched him. 

‘’That mean I have to control myself?’’ He glanced down, guiding the tip of his cock to brush against her clit, drawing a surprised moan out of her. ‘’Actually, don’t answer that.’’ Slowly, he pushed inside, pulling back slightly to watch her as he did. Her back arched with her mouth open, hips starting to move but he stopped her, V’s eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion and hazy lust. ‘’Lemme lead. Wanna do this right.’’ 

V nodded, trusting him. Her heart beating hard, still holding on to his arm. He started to move, guiding her hips to move with his. Eyes moving up to hers, not having to guide her anymore as she moved with him on her own. Her favourite juxtaposition of soft kisses and hard thrusts as he quickened the pace, reaching between them to touch her. 

‘’Harder.’’ She moaned against his lips, gasping when he snapped his hips into hers, an audible slap of skin. And again, her hands back to tugging at his hair. A whine escaping when he reverted back to slow thrusts. 

‘’Thought ya wanted gentle, V. Nice and slow.’’ He slowed his hips even more, and she glared at him. Moving back slightly, he lifted her legs, pressing kisses up her thighs, behind her knee up to her ankle, V watching him impatiently but also enjoying the gesture. 

‘’Johnny…’’ she started, crying out when he slid back into her, new angle making her see stars. V didn’t even recognise the sounds coming out of her once he started slamming into her. She felt his pleasure, too, like waves washing over her, her name spilling from his lips each time the waves crashed. Mixed with her own feelings, swallowing her whole. 

They came together, her letting go as he clung harder, holding her hips as close as he could as he spilled inside of her, a soft moan that she wouldn’t have expected, his eyes shut and his face flushed. She probably looked the same, taking his hand and holding it until he moved, pulling her into his arms. 

‘’Gettin’ my body back and then I’m gonna do that for real. Fuckin’ preem.’’ Burying his face in her neck, squeezing her slightly. 

‘’It was real. Felt real enough.’’ 

‘’About what ya thought it would be like?’’ 

‘’Thought you would be a bit rougher. Maybe something a little more out there.’’ 

Johnny squinted, moving so she was on her stomach on top of him. ‘’You asked for ‘love making’ - ain’t it supposed to be slow?’’ 

‘’It was great. I’m just telling you what I expected.’’ 

‘’Uh huh. So tell me - what did you imagine?’’ 

‘’Firstly, didn’t think you would even want to do anything with me. Secondly, I thought you’d end up railing me in the armoury. Or the shower.’’ V felt herself blush again, not even sure how she could still do so when they were still lying naked on her bed. 

‘’Ask and ye shall receive.’’ Johnny pressed a trail of kisses against her jaw. 

‘’Is that a threat?’’ V smiled, shutting her eyes. Letting him kiss down her neck, hands smoothing over her body. 

‘’You want me to say it back?’’ He questioned. V’s eyes opened, looking back into his. 

‘’Only if you want to. Not forcing you to declare anything. I mean, it might just be all me.’’ 

‘’I did tell you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, V.’’ 

‘’I thought you meant it as friends.’’ V frowned. 

‘’I’m in love with an idiot.’’ Johnny sighed. 

‘’Takes one to know one.’’ Her arms wrapping around him, smiling. Another deep kiss, with him murmuring against her lips;

‘’I love you.’’ 


End file.
